Needed
by Blue Fire Krazed
Summary: Chapter 15 Up. Hermione Granger, a Series of Events. Two Mischievious Twins, Two Friends, Fun and a Newspaper
1. Recall and Ignore

Needed  
  
By Blue Fire Krazed  
  
Disclaimer: If I was ever as creative as J.K. Rowling, I would be queen of the world!  
  
Summary: Hermione is feeling lost, sad and angry. Harry and Ron have been ignoring their friendship with her, but what happens when Hermione is pushed to the edge? Can some certain red-heads help her?  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione Granger walked behind her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, they were headed to their last class of the day, Potions. They were now in their sixth year and taking things a little more seriously, though homework would always be the last thing they would focus on, but lately, homework wasn't even a talking matter, Harry and Ron had figured that since Hermione usually finished her homework early, they would put on their, now famous, puppy-dog looks and convince her to do their homework for them.  
  
She had noticed that they were also beginning to concentrate more on themselves rather than trying to at least help her with anything at all, it was becoming frustrating, having to twice as much homework as anyone. Hermione tried to walk faster to try to stand next to Harry, but he moved a bit to the side, and denied her what she had wanted. Hermione went back to walking behind them, them attempted to walk next to Ron, but he did the same thing as Harry. They were nearing the dungeons, and the dimly lit hallway was becoming narrow, so Hermione had no choice but to walk behind them.  
  
They were being unusually quiet today, not Harry, nor Ron were talking, and neither was she, even if she was, anything she said would be ignored, pushed aside, or snorted at. When this behavior had first started, Hermione thought that Harry and Ron were mad at her for some reason that she had yet to figure out. It was only October, and their behavior had started only two weeks before, right after Hermione had refused to do a particularly difficult Charms essay. Hermione had at first thought that this was their reason for not talking to her, so the next day, during Tranfiguration, when Harry and Ron asked her to do yet another essay that Professor McGonagall had assigned, she agreed to do it for them, without hesitation or need of persistence.  
  
But their behavior continued, ignoring her in the halls, while they were walking, in the library when they were working, during meals and classes, while spending time in the common room, relaxing, and pretty much every where that they didn't need homework help. The only times they would actually look or speak to her was when a professor assigned homework. At that point, Harry would either look over at her and give her a questioning, pleading look, or Ron would whisper that he needed help.  
  
They arrived at the dungeons and were not surprised that the large group of Slytherins were already waiting by the door. Malfoy noticed them approaching and turned to face them.  
  
"where is your Mudblood friend Granger, Potter?" Malfoy sneered, obviously not noticing Hermione was behind them. Harry ignored him and turned to lean against the wall, followed closely by Ron. Hermione shot Malfoy a death glare, then turned and leaned against the wall next to Ron. Malfoy seemed to not have noticed Hermione, but instead was deep in conversation with Pansy Parkingson. At that moment, Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor, was standing in front of Ron and Harry, and all three were talking something about Quidditch. Hermione was suddenly pushed to the side by Ron and Dean took her place on the wall, still talking about nothing important, not noticing how horribly her best friend had just treated her. But Hermione wasn't given enough time to react or stand up for herself, because the next moment, Professor Snape opened the classroom door, and they all walked inside.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dean all walked to the back of the class room to a desk in the back. Harry sat between Dean and Ron, and Hermione on the other side of Dean, unwilling to sit next to Ron and risk being pushed off the chair next. She spent two minutes thinking about what in the world had possessed Ron to push her, instead of just asking her to move over, but then again, why were Harry and Ron acting like Slytherins, and nobody was taking notice but herself, she also found herself pondering that why was she agreeing to do their homework for them for the almost three weeks now, it was like some freaked out universe, all these thoughts ran through her head in those two minutes before Snape attracted their attention to himself.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, after finally completing a fairly simple Hair Growing potion, Snape said, "You will be writing a two foot essay on what a person would do with this potion, and also describe how much potion should be taken to grow different lengths in different places."  
  
"What is it with the professors and giving out essay homework?" Hermione heard Harry's voice say, "I mean it's not like any one blew up their cauldron or anything, today," Harry was quiet right, no one not even Neville Longbottom, had messed up his or her potions, well yes, the potion was supposed to be a dark shade of yellow, that only she had managed to get, but nobody had caused any particular damage that lesson.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione received the feeling of being watched, she turnered her head instinctively to the side, as soon as she turned, she saw two pairs of eyes looking at her. The beautiful emerald green had a look of pleading and the dazzling brown had a distressed, and pleading look, like the look of a lost child, looking for its mother. Dean was staring at her as well, and her stomach made a twinge, but when she saw the look in his eyes, she knew that he was not asking for his homework to be done for him, but a look of wanting to know why the others were staring at her, she ignored him. Hermione hesitated, "They've been treating you really bad lately! Only thinking about themselves!" a cool voice in her mind said. "Maybe they have other things on their minds!" Another, more distressed voice said, Hermione quickly nodded, before the first voice in her head responded. Hermione watched as the red and dark haired boys exchanged satisfied grins, and not once turned to thank or even look at Hermione, and their stares continued to change to different places, as they packed up their stuff and the rest of the day continued on like that.  
  
**~**  
  
HI! I hope you liked it, I got the sudden inspiration, its still runnin' through my veins, but I'm tired. I was just wondering if Hogwarts teachers ever give anything BESIDES essay homework. Lease Read and Review.  
  
*~ºBlue Fire KrAzEdº~* 


	2. Tweaks and Jokes

Rachel: Thanks for reviewing! (  
  
LiNe: In case you haven't figured out who it was that was staring at Hermione, and I knew I should've put more detail in their, It was Ron and Harry.  
  
AndinaOfRivendell: Cool Name! Thank you for reviewing, but what do you mean by me having an "original writing technique"? I'm new at this answering review stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Blah Blah *yawn* But I DO in fact own this plot.  
  
Needed Chapter two,  
  
Tweaks and Jokes  
  
By: Blue Fire KrAzEd  
  
"Eat dung!" A portrait of an old wizard in blue and green roves yelled at passing 1st year.  
  
"FUCK OFF!" A portrait of an young wizard fighting a large red dragon said to another student as if the student was bothering him.  
  
Fred and George Weasley snickered from the end of the hall. The brightly torch-lit hallway was shaking with insults coming from every wall. Just about all the paintings, suits of armor and statues that had never before been seen, were making rude hand gestures, signing offensive songs, or just throwing horrid insults and comments at the first soul or person that passed.  
  
"George, my dear brother, I have to say, this sure put a kick in my tush!" Fred said leaning against a statue that was signing something about a man named Yankee Doodle riding a rocket and the Muggle candy, Hershey's chocolate.  
  
What is that s'pose to mean? George asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother.  
  
"I don't know," Fred shrugged.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" A familiar voice said behind them, the two fiery red heads turned, and noticed the dark haired, famous, Harry Potter and their younger, also red headed, brother Ron Weasley.  
  
"Harry, Ron! Let us show you our newest product for our shop," George said, in a sort of announcing matter.  
  
"What is it?" Ron said, not bothering to cover his interest. Fred and George pointed to the hallway, grinning mischievously from ear to ear. Ron and Harry looked into the hall, it was empty and eerily quiet.  
  
"Is Hermione with you?" Fred asked, "'don't think she's be to happy with us if she saw this," Harry and Ron exchanged grins that had satisfied and dark feelings in them, then turned to the twins and shook their heads.  
  
"No she's not with us, she's busy," Harry said coolly, still grinning, it had been two day's since the potions essay was assigned, and Ron and Harry were having the time of their lives torturing Hermione.  
  
"Alright then," George said, "Just go ahead and walk into the hall." Ron and Harry obeyed, and the intense silence that had just been the hall was broken by several statues and portraits' insults and threats. When Harry and Ron returned, they were laughing to a point of hysteria. After a minute of so they calmed down, Harry still humming to a different version of the "Yankee DoodlE" song, this time something about macaroni.  
  
"Disturbing Décor!" Fred announced, "Seven Sickles a portrait, 2 Galleons a armor, and 5 Galleons a statue. Don't know where they got that Yankee Doodle stuff, but it works! I can't wait to see the look on Filch's face when he gets a tip off of this. Don't want to stick around and see though, were going back to the Common Room, to avoid any accusations." Fred continued, and he and George headed to a flight of stairs, closely followed by Ron and Harry.  
  
"How'd you do it this time?" Ron asked as they began to climb the stairs.  
  
"Remember last year, that poster we made of Umbridge? We just took that idea and made it so it's sentences stay full," George said, recalling their talking poster.  
  
"That was funny the first few comments, but then it became quite annoying," Harry said, also remembering, they passed a window and he looked out of it and noticed it was way passed sunset, "When did it get dark?" He thought to himself, then shrugged.  
  
"Fifteen to nine," Ron said, mildly surprised, obviously, he had noticed the darkened sky.  
  
"Oi! Hermione, What are you doing with all those books THIS time?" George said suddenly, Harry and Ron's heads shot over to where George's voice was being directed to. Their standing at the foot of another staircase, was their bushy, brown haired friend, Hermione Granger, she was carrying about five heavy books in each arm seemed to be suffering to get up to even the first step.  
  
" Oh just doing some homework," Hermione responded quietly, avoiding her best friends' cold stares. Harry, Ron, Fred and George walked forward, none of them saying anything else to Hermione, they passed her and began climbing the stairs. After five minutes, when they were nearing the Gryffindor Common Room entrance, Hermione still far behind, Ron whispered to Harry, "I didn't think an essay would take that much time or that many book to complete, do you think we should at least help her carry the books," He had a hint of guilt in his voice, looking backwards at Hermione quickly.  
  
"She deserves this!" Harry responded in a harsh whisper, though he seemed stiff, "After what she said!" They all walked in silence for another minute or so. As they arrived at the Common Room entrance, the Fat Lady turned to them, "Password?" She asked.  
  
"Gryffin Snake," Harry said, the Fat Lady's portrait swung forward, Hermione was the last to walk in.  
  
Thinking she would go unnoticed, and being more than right, she walked up to her dormitory as quickly as she could with all of her books, and continued her, Ron and Harry's essay.  
  
*~*  
  
There you go, sorry it isn't every long or eventful, I just needed to get George and Fred into the story. I will continue if I get at least ten reviews for the whole story. I'm kind of tired, and I'm still trying to keep up with other stories I'm reading as well as trying to finish reading OotP, I can't make myself finish that book, I have delayed it for like a week already and I am dying of suspense, being at the best part. Anyways, Please Review and I hope you enjoyed  
  
*~*Blue*Fire*KrAzEd*~* 


	3. Refused, Pushed, and Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own this plot.  
  
Ah, the humanity of it all. I finally finished the first chapter on paper, well actually that was three days ago, and now I shall type it! It took me a while, but I dare say it was pretty worth it. Oh I forgot to say, Harry and Ron are NOT the villains in this fic, in fact, they are the saviors. You will see what I mean with time. I hope I didn't give out too much info. the story on paper is five pages long, occupying three pieces of paper. Oh and what Harry said about what Hermione said (isn't that confusing?) I was just checking to see if you were paying attention. Oh yes and my Half-sis Tawn is here, so she will be helping me with some things, expect to see a lot of her, she helped me write most of this actually.  
  
Acknowledgements [thank God for the Spell check!],  
  
Angel of Wind: Like I said. I was just checking. Thanks for reviewing. Tawn: Yes, Harry and Ron should eat slugs!  
  
zzLiNezz: Tawn: You're not thick, Kira is the thick one. Kira: Like I said. I was just checking. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Smudged: Thanks a bunch!!  
  
Writer Gurl: Yanks For reviewing. Tawn: I think you mean "Thanks"...  
  
AndinaOfRivendell: Thanks for taking time and reading. {Tawn: -This crap.}  
  
Sellona: Thank you very much for reviewing. I couldn't have come up with anything better myself.  
  
!#%SPECIAL THANKS%#!  
  
Digi-Girl13, BKYougotit, Trapped in Icy Flame, Purple Orchid, Xtreme Nuisance, And SB1, thank you for your opinions, and reviews. The will be put into affect in the next chapter. Tawn: (don't I bug?) I think you should tell Kira to give you a ten thousand penny certificate or something!  
  
Needed Chapter 3  
  
Refuse, Pushed and Fall  
  
By: Blue Fire Krazed, and Tawn Midwinter  
  
-Of all the things I've believed in,  
  
I just want to get it over with.  
  
Tears form behind my eyes,  
  
But I do not cry,  
  
Counting the days that pass me by.  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul.  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old.  
  
-Goodbye to You,  
Michelle Branch  
  
*~~**~**~  
  
One week after Fred and George's décor, Harry, Ron and Hermione were  
all sitting in their Transfiguration Class, awaiting the bell that  
announced break.  
  
Professor McGonagall ha not yet mentioned anything on homework, and Hermione was eagerly hoping that the would be free from homework, which was much unlike her, but all the classes of the day had so far, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and even Care of Magical Creatures, they had some sort of writing assignment. Hermione knew that it would take the rest of the week and maybe into the weekend, especially since it was already Thursday. Her last class of the day, thankfully, was Arithmacy, while Ron and Harry had Divination.  
  
"And for homework," Professor McGonagall's voice rang threw the quiet classroom, "I want a six inch essay on how water can be turned to ink of different colors. As soon as you finish putting your books away, you may leave."  
  
Hermione's heart sank as the bell rang. She determinedly put her book quill and ink bottle in her bag, ignoring the, now familiar feeling of being watched.  
  
She sensed Ron mutter something to Harry, as they had moved closer together, though it was inaudible and she suddenly felt a hand on her arm, she turned slowly, and saw the familiar dark hair and green orbs looking at her. Hermione sighed, "Why did I turn around?" she scolded herself briefly before she gave her best friend a questioning gaze.  
  
"Please?" Harry whispered, Hermione closed her eyes as though thinking, though she was closing them in pure frustration, Harry continued, "Ginny is having us get more practice in, we will be practicing all weekend, no doubt getting back past curfew, we all need a lot of practice." Harry glanced at Ron quickly and turned back to Hermione.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, at Harry, who continued his persistence by giving her his best pleading look. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and nodded slowly.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said, laying his hand on Hermione's shoulder before walking off with Ron. Hermione stared at Harry slowly retreating back, he had thanks her, something he hadn't done all year.  
  
-------  
  
When Hermione left her Arithmacy class that evening, she was feeling three times better than she had in three weeks. After a quiet diner she decided that she would start the essay the next day.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hermione sat in a huge and beautiful building. It looked very much like a church; she looked up and saw that she was indeed sitting in a chapel. Looking to the very front she noticed that at the alter there was a man in a black tuxedo and a woman in a petite white dress, her face was obscured from view by a disgusting orange veil. Hermione kept looking around until she heard the ceremony coming to a close, where she heard the groom say, "Of all the things I've lost. I miss my mind the most."  
  
The priest then walked in front of them and said, "I now pronounce you Man and Dog, may we all leave in peace and harmony."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Hermione woke up hours later, laughing at her disturbing but humorous dream, wondering what had possessed her mind into seeing the dream. She shrugged, thinking that it possibly meant that things were getting better.  
  
She walked into the Great hall and sat across from Ron and Harry, smiling. Harry and Ron looked up, with expectant looks on their faces, and Hermione noticed, and upon noticing who she was, gave obvious signs of disappointment. Hermione smile flickered; she forced her eyes away from her friends and look up at the ceiling, which was cloudy and gray, almost dull. She sighed, "It had to come on Friday."  
  
After breakfast, Harry, and Ron, who were deep in conversation about different kinds of horrible tragedies, no doubt about Trelawney's latest homework assignment, walked to their History of Magic classroom, followed by Hermione. Professor Binns, unknowingly, took mercy on Hermione that class.  
  
~~**~~  
  
At dinner, Hermione sat well away from Harry and Ron. They had been assigned two more essays that day, which she refused to do.  
  
"No! I have enough to do already; you two can do the homework on your own!" Hermione had responded on a hushed but deadly whisper when she felt she had enough of their pestering, "and you can do Flitwicks essay just as well!" They had said nothing to her; Harry and Ron had simply pushed Hermione out of the way and walked out of their Potions classroom, into the hall. Hermione reluctantly followed, hoping that their bad moods would improve with a bit of time, and that they were just slightly irritated and disappointed. But the rest of the day, Harry and Ron would purposely push when given the chance.  
  
Now Hermione sat at the very end of the table, the farthest she could get from her two best friends, next to the peculiar, Muggle-born Creevey Bothers, Colin and Dennis, whom occasionally sent glares of pure loathing in her direction.  
  
Hermione ate a silent dinner, staring only at her plate. After dinner, Hermione walked up to the Gryffindor Tower. She was walking quietly behind the two of three Quidditch Chasers, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, whom, Hermione noted, were whispering in hushed voices. Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, and Neville Longbottom were walking behind Hermione were talking merrily about and article in "The Quibbler".  
  
"-and it says that she-"Hermione heard Katie whisper to Angelina, Hermione heard nothing else. They arrived at the Gryffindor Tower entrance.  
  
"Pass-"The Fat Lady began.  
  
"Griffin Snake," Angelina said impatiently. The portrait hole opened and admitted them. Hermione was the last to enter the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
The Common Room was fairly crowded, there were people on chairs and on the floor discussing school work or swapping stories of their days. Others were simply sitting by the fire reading and relaxed. With a quick look around Hermione spotted Harry and Ron sitting on the floor next to a huge, comfortable chair, playing a game of Wizard's Chess, Hermione walked over to them.  
  
"Who's winning?" Hermione asked, as she sat down in the chair, but she needn't ask from the looks on their faces, Ron's triumphant look and Harry's frustrated face, it was obvious that Ron was once again in the lead, "So how are your essays coming along?" Hermione risked.  
  
Harry and Ron looked up at her and stared at her coldly, then returned to their game, both snorting. Hermione sighed. After a moment she asked herself, "Maybe I should try asking them." she agreed with herself, hoping that maybe this time she would receive and answer.  
  
"Harry, Ron," she began, wishing that they would at least turn to look at her, she thought for a moment before continuing, "I have noticed that you two have been acting. peculiar to me," at this point they snorted once again, but she ignored it, "Would you mind telling me?"  
  
They didn't look up at her, not for a moment. They simply kept playing, "Bishop to B4" Harry told the board, a marble white bishop moved forward.  
  
"Harry, please, tell me, I at least want to have and idea of why you are angry with me," Hermione pleaded, putting her hand on Harry's shoulder. He suddenly got up rather abruptly, startling her and Ron.  
  
"Don't *touch* me! You know perfectly well why we are "angry with you!" Harry said, mimicking Hermione's voice in a rather squeaky manner, he hesitated for a second before he called loudly, "You Mudblood!"  
  
Hermione stood up, confused, enraged, and dearly upset. Just about ready to slap him, when Ron leaned forward, grabbed Hermione's ankles, and pulled them backwards, she fell to the floor with a loud thump, the wind knocked out of her. By now all of the Gryffindors present were staring at the scene, Hermione slowly stood, her eyes moving from person to person, noting that not a single one held sympathy in their eyes. Hermione walked swiftly to the portrait hole, more than willing to get away from the cold room, before opening it, she looked back to Harry and Ron, who amongst those giving her cold looks.  
  
"Go Mudblood," Hermione heard someone from her left say, without turning to see who they were, Hermione pushed the portrait hole open, only to collide with something very solid, Hermione stumbled backwards, barely managing to keep hr balance, she looked up to apologize, just to be met by Seamus Finningan's cold eyes.  
  
"Sorry," She murmured, ignoring the snort she received as an answer, she walked as fast as she could, down various corridors, and stair cases, not knowing where she was going.  
  
"I've been called a mudblood before," Hermione thought, wiping a few tears that had managed to escape her eyes with the sleeve of her robe, "I should be used to this by now. but why did it hurt so much?"  
  
"Because you've never been called a *mudblood* by your best friend!" A voice in her head said, it sounded very much like the one she'd heard about a week ago, demanding and stubborn, but at the same time, truthful and logical. It seemed that Hermione never had a chance to respond to this voice because the next moment she crashed into something pale and solid, but unfortunately for Hermione, this time she wasn't very focused and fell to the floor landing on her bottom, she looked up to see her victim and saw eyes staring down at her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You should have seen me when she was writing this, I would write one paragraph, say that I was going to check something on Fanfiction.net and then I would go to Neopets.com and try to make a new pet (Tawn comment: aren't I dumb?). And at every chance I got I would get up, wash my face, or get a drink of water, a can of soda, make a sandwich for dad, call mom just to say hi, call my grandma and ask her how Mini was doing, or just sit at the computer and stare at the screen. Anyways, in total it took about three days to type this. Any ways, this is the longest chapter so far (1.932 words, without notes), and the part with the dream, I just had to put that in, I had to slap my self for doing so, but, I did it anyways. I hope you enjoyed, and don't worry, I will have the next chapter on in about 2-5 days. So please be patient. My cousins just came from Mexico to visit, so we are going to any theme park possible, meaning we probably won't have much time on our hands.  
  
Oh I FORGOT!!! Please at lest 5 more reviews. No reviews. No chapter (I doubt anyone cares but, its worth a try!)  
  
~*~Blue*Fire*KrAzeD~*~  
  
~^~Tawn Midwinter~^~ 


	4. Ferret, Stones and Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All I own right now is a pair of underwear and a keyboard.  
  
Note: Not very good, I am tired, damnit!  
  
-L- The Lobby -L-  
  
Refreshments and Treats  
  
Someone: Thank you so very much for your review, you were the first who reviewed this chapter, I believe, so thanks!  
  
Dementres: Thank you for reminding me that I had to update. Thanks!!  
  
QTpie14: Actually, you are the one who made me make myself write the next chapter, thank you so much for your acknowledgement.  
  
SB1: If you really want to know about Kevin (I've been told that is what his name is.) you'll just have to wait until Monday, September 15, 2003, thank you for caring!  
  
Daughter of Black: Interesting that you should mention Malfoy. anyways, don't worry, everything will be explained in time. Thank you for your review!  
  
^R^ Refreshments ^R^  
  
"Because you've never been called a *mudblood* by your best friend!" A voice in her head said, it sounded very much like the one she'd heard about a week ago, demanding and stubborn, but at the same time, truthful and logical. It seemed that Hermione never had a chance to respond to this voice because the next moment she crashed into something pale and solid, but unfortunately for Hermione, this time she wasn't very focused and fell to the floor landing on her bottom, she looked up to see her victim and saw eyes staring down at her.  
  
Treats   
  
()!()SOON TO COME()!()  
  
^-^ That will be 3.50. Thank you for coming, enjoy your show! ^-^  
  
Needed  
  
Chapter 4: Ferret, Stones and Angels  
  
By: Blue Fire KrAzEd  
  
Hermione looked up to meet grey, stormy orbs. They were staring at her  
with intense hate and coldness, she instantly recognized the person  
(though she had her doubts about him being a human.) she had just walked  
into.  
  
Studying her small form from above he felt this was what life should  
really be, him superior, she helpless. He smirked.  
  
"Now, now, isn't it a little late for a stroll?" He began, "And without  
Pothead and the Weasel? Oh dear we are brave." Malfoy finished,  
mockingly; he felt the presence of two large people at his sides.  
  
"Leave me alone, Malfoy," Hermione growled angrily, as she tried to pick  
herself off of the ground.  
  
"Stay where you belong, Mudblood!" Malfoy said as he pushed her back with  
his foot. Hermione fell right back where she had been seconds before.  
  
"Sod off, Ferret!" Hermione said, her anger rising.  
  
"You are no better than dirt you filthy mudblood. How can your parents  
live with you? Oh I forgot, they're *Muggles*!" Malfoy spat. Hermione  
once again attempted to stand but this time was slammed to the ground by  
Crabbe, who had come forward and almost literally kicked Hermione in the  
stomach.  
  
"Accio Wand!" Malfoy chanted calmly, just as Hermione had taken out her wand; it went straight towards Malfoy, who caught it gently in his hand. Malfoy took one look around and put Hermione's wand in a pocket on his robe. Hermione's rage had now been replaced with growing fear and panic; she no longer had her wand, so she no longer felt safe.  
  
"Now let us see what we have. A Mudblood with no wand, and a handsome Malfoy with two," Malfoy said as he tapped his chin with his wand, in mock attempt of thinking, "I do wonder how this might affect Potter."  
  
Then suddenly, without warning Malfoy yelled "REDUCTO!" with his wand pointed at Hermione, red light burst from the end of his wand and hit Hermione. She shrieked with pain, but recovered quickly and tried once again to stand up. Malfoy allowed her. She stood for a second before Malfoy yelled "Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione felt stiff with fear as her arms snapped to her sides and her legs were pulled together. She fell to the ground roughly as Malfoy continued his assault; she knew she wouldn't stay conscious for long as her body yelled and writhe on the inside with pain. Her head burned with pain as her body was screamed in agony. Malfoy used many different and painful spells, focusing on mainly on "Densaugeo" curse. But one question never seemed to leave Hermione's mind, "Why isn't Malfoy using an Unforgivable?" Surely someone so vile, evil and nasty would do so. Hermione didn't know how long it had been when consciousness began to flow away from her. She heard two familiar voices, two voices that she felt she would never feel so happy to hear. She heard them stop abruptly as the pain from her body calmed.  
  
"What are you doing, Malfoy?" the older one asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Nothing that would interest you, Muggle-Lovers," Malfoy replied coldly.  
  
"Why don't you try us?" the younger one said, Hermione heard him take a step forward. She saw Malfoy right above her as he raised his wand ready to cast a spell, but in a flash of red light his wand flew from his hand and landed some place where she couldn't see. She heard as Crabbe and Goyle rushed forward towards her rescuers, but they were soon skidding backwards across the ground on their backs.  
  
"Now you and your pets can go back to your cages before we get really angry!" the older one said, in a dangerously calm voice. Hermione saw from the ground as Malfoy snorted and went to pick up his wand and soon his footsteps where as soft as a giraffe's cry.  
  
"Finite Incantante!" She heard the new voice of a girl. A wave of relief swept through her as she felt she could control her limbs once more, but she sighed when she realized she was to tired and too hurt to stand or even move.  
  
"All you alright Hermione?' the younger one asked softly, much unlike his usual manner. She tried to speak but found that her throat was immensely dry; she closed her eyes as she heard someone approach. "Hermione," she heard the younger one say again, she knew he was standing right above her but she didn't bother to open her eyes, "A-Aura comes here, I think something is wrong with her!" He said his voice uncertain and scared, once again in spite of himself. Hermione kept her eyes closed as she heard footsteps approach.  
  
Hermione felt someone next to her, grab her wrist and check for a pulse, then her neck. "What is wrong with her Aura?" The older one said much closer than Hermione thought he would be.  
  
"She seems alright, for a person who had just been nearly tortured, she just won't open her eyes," The girl, Aura said, matter-of-factly. Hermione sighed inwardly knowing that she must've been scaring them, so she slowly forced her eyes open and stained her throat to say, "Thanks." And she resumed her previous state with her eyes closed and mouth shut, as her mind erased all thought and she flowed into unconsciousness.  
  
~*~  
  
FINALLY! I finished this chapter! I can't believe it took me that long!  
Sorry but school just started and teachers have been assigning homework  
as if there is no tomorrow. I finally sat my @$$ down to write this, I  
wrote this in about an hour, and I am TIRED! Thank you all who reviewed  
acknowledgements (T.G.F.S.P.!) in the lobby. It is about 11 but for a  
school night that is pretty damn late, especially since I only got 6  
hours of sleep last night. Thank you soooooooooo much for reading! See  
you all soon.  
  
Today- 9-11= I would like to post this message to pay my respects for  
those who left us two years ago in a heroic attempt and those who were  
victims of a twisted angry mind. God please forgive those with wrong  
doings, forgive me for my wrong doings and bless us all, mind, body,  
heart, and soul.  
  
Good Bye,  
  
~*~Blue*Fire*KrAzEd~*~  
  
P.S. Tawn is gone. (IT RHYMES!) I'm not sure when she'll be back. (All  
together now: "YAY!"  
  
P.S. : I revised it and changed a few things. So that should be  
different.  
  
~~Malfoy the Ferret,  
Don't bother him, his dad will send you to heck.  
He's slimy and Ugly, with a personality to match,  
Don't tell him though, his father will send for cash~~  
  
- I liked the Idea. 


	5. Awoken Notices

~L~ Lobby ~L~  
  
Here you will find refreshments and treats. Popcorn is down the hall to your left.  
  
-R- Refreshments -R-  
  
"Thanks," She said, and resumed her position with her eyes and mouth closed and consciousness drifted away from her.  
  
^T^ Treats ^T^  
  
"But, were still here." -This has nothing to do with this story. But this does- "Three Days."  
  
Acknowledgements (A)  
  
SB1- Damn that MRs. Smith, JK. Thanks for reading.  
  
PoetBrit: Don't you worry. Be happy.  
  
Piper17: Thank you very much for your review. Loving the acknowledgement.  
  
Angel of Wind: Hermy didn't wake up alone! She had Madame Pomfrey's behind there with her.  
  
Someone: Aren't they soooo nice? Thanks for the review.  
  
KissMyWings: I have to agree my chapters are too short. :D  
  
Tsk Tsk: Hermione will be Queen of the Mice and more when this story is over.  
  
J-Chan8: When the time comes, you will know. :D Thanks.  
  
Fennya: I believe I'm dead. don't worry. I LOVE Harry and Ron too. They will get theirs.  
  
Xtreme Nuisance: Confuzzled? Ah. Take two doses of Garlic, a spoonful of dung, and make your foot into a milkshake and you will no longer feel Confuzzled but will feel many other strong emotions. Thank you for your. comment:D  
  
Here it is! This is the full chapter.  
  
Needing  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Awoken Notices  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light. With one proper look at the ceiling, she was sitting up straight, instantly regretting it as strong jolts of pain shot through her body. Hermione lowered her head into the pillow slowly, closed her eyes reopened them she was about to sit up again when she decided against it, turned her head to one side and studied her surroundings.  
  
One look and she noticed everything was white, the marble of the walls, the ceiling and all of the cupboards and shelves. Aligned against the walls were beds of brass with white sheets and pillows, surrounded by white curtains. At the nearest wall she noticed a brown door with a golden colored knob. Hermione turned to the left and nearly fell out of bed as she saw Madame Pomfrey's backside, whose front was currently attending the only other bed that was occupied, 'staring' at her.  
  
Hermione relaxed and attempted to sink right into the bed itself, it felt so nice, the pillow cradling her aching head, and the warm sheets protecting her, from not only the cold, but against any prying eyes. Hermione pulled the sheets up to her chin and wondered why she was in the Hospital Wing in the first place.  
  
The memories of the night before came flooding into Hermione's mind, she remembered the insult, the cold stares, the hard floor, the curses and a glimpse of worried faces. Hermione closed her eyes momentarily before hearing familiar voices.  
  
Hermione lifted her head slightly and saw her saviors. Red hair, tall, identical grins and blue eyes, and faces sprinkled with freckles.  
  
"She's awake!" Said the one on the right. At his statement Madame Pomfrey whipped around sharply as a look of relief washed over her face.  
  
"At least one of them is awake," Madame Pomfrey began, "You had us worried sick! We thought you wouldn't wake for another couple of days!"  
  
"Leave her be Madame Pomfrey, she's had a rough time," the one on the left said defensively. Madame Pomfrey gave them and angry stare and stalked off muttering incoherent words.  
  
"How'd you sleep Hermione?" Said the one on the right as he sat on the edge of Hermione's bed.  
  
Hermione, surprised by the kindness in his voice, answered slowly and warily, "Alright, I guess, I assume your Fred?"  
  
She saw something unreadable in his blue eyes as he shook his head, "He's Fred, I'm George," he said slowly, as if speaking to a child, while gesturing between himself and his brother, he turned to his brother, "See brother dear, I told you that bump on the head and a few cowardly spells wouldn't affect her brilliant mind, but I think Malfoy's hideousness may have affected her ability to distinguish us."  
  
"You know, brother, I believe you are right," Fred said in a business like voice.  
  
"Was it you two who found me?" Hermione asked, though she knew the answer.  
  
"Actually, it was us *three*," Fred said, as a girl with redish-brown hair, grayish eyes, almost as tall as the twins, approached with a tray in hand, she was wearing a blue and black scarf, indicating that she was from the Ravenclaw house.  
  
"Hello! I'm guessing you must be hungry. You've had a rough night, and here you haven't eaten for days!" The girl said with a smile.  
  
"This here is Smiles, the strangest and most bizarre girl we've ever met!" George indicated, "Well. Right after Luna Lovegood that is," Fred added.  
  
Smiles ignored them, "My real name is Aura Beltin, but you can call me Smiles if you wish."  
  
"Alright," Hermione said with a nod. Then remembered, "Did you say days?" Hermione asked, hoping that Smiles hadn't meant what Hermione thought she meant.  
  
"What days?" George Asked.  
  
"I was asleep."  
  
"Yeah" Smiles piped.  
  
"How long was asleep for?" Hermione asked, impatiently.  
  
"Oh that!" George said in understanding.  
  
"YES that!"  
  
"Well you were in a coma for roughly." Aura began.  
  
"Three days," George and Fred said in unison.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
*~**~**~**~**~**~*  
  
Alright. I finished part two and it is up there. I have been receiving quite a few negative reviews on how Hermione's been treated (not to mention a few death reviews, [I won't say any names *cough*Fennya*cough*] don't worry, everything will be fine. Can someone please help me on this little puzzle thingy.  
  
Here is it:  
  
Jane said you said I thought you said that Leo said that I said that you said she said I said you thought she thought you thought that she thought Jane thought Camry thought Jane thought she thought she said he said but thought she said what he said and he said but not thought I said that you won't get the horrible trick I made.  
  
Hm. I think I meant someone thought something. ok see ya.  
  
Mood: Let's go to Mars!!  
  
~*Blue FIRE KrAzEd*~  
  
-Krazed With power!  
  
THANK YOU!! 


	6. Three Days Time

AHA! Friday the 13th (YAAAY!) and I am finally deciding to start writing the next chapter... once I remember where I left off...  
  
Alrighty then... so... last time we left off there... and finished there... so we should be right about..... THERE!!! Alright I got it now. Sorry if it isn't that good, I've been reviewing my "artistic side" for a while :D  
  
Alright then... Well for the Acknowledgements (YEAH!! I SPELLED IT RIGHT!! And on my own too) I'm sorry, but I'm to going to mention anyone, except a particular Kirinki. Thanks for your... comments... very "enlightening" If you hate me so much and think I'm such a freaken good for nothing piece of scum, THEN STOP REAING MY STORY!!!  
  
Okay... well Treats, Lobby and all that other stuff will be back next chapter... ENJOY!  
  
*~~~**~~~*  
Three Days Time  
  
"Three... T-three.... DAYS!?" Hermione said, slightly stunned, she began to panic," how is that possible ? The Proffessors are going to be so upset! Three days of Missing assignments, notes and lessons! What am I going to do?" She said in a breath and then looked around, her eyes darting from side to side.  
  
After a minutes or so she noticed George Fred and Smiles all watching her with curiosity, and a perplexed gaze. "Eh.." was all George could mutter before that three burst with a fit of mad giggle.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
"Noting it's just," Smiles said between a few giggles as she attempted to regain her posture, to no avail, "Well when we found you it was Thursday night, and if you were "asleep" for three days..." she said.  
  
"It's Sunday," Hermione finished. "So I was gone for the weekend?"  
  
"Pretty good weekend you missed."  
  
"Well I'm not sure if that's why you were "Cracking up"" George began.  
  
"As they say in the States," Fred added, in a Matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"But what kind of person worries-"George continued.  
  
"Over homework?" Fred finished!  
  
"No human of your kind I'm sure," Smiles muttered.  
  
"Well that's no fair! I'm a "human" of their kind, and so is Ginny!"  
  
*~**~~**~~**~~*  
  
I wanted to continue, but a little voice in my head told me "No! NO! Stop there! Torture 'em and keep 'em waiting for another 6 months!! MUAHAHAHAHAH!" So I think I'll listen to it this time... except for the part about the six months, I'll only take two months this time:D Okay. BYE!!!  
  
Dang! I'm babysitting tomorrow... what a waste of my Valentine's Day- night....  
  
*~Blue~Fire~Krazed~*  
  
I'd forgotten my name.... 


	7. Curiosities

AHA! Friday the 13th (YAAAY!) and I am finally deciding to start writing the next chapter... once I remember where I left off...  
  
Alrighty then... so... last time we left off there... and finished there... so we should be right about..... THERE!!! Alright I got it now. Sorry if it isn't that good, I've been reviewing my "artistic side" for a while :D  
  
Alright then... Well for the Acknowledgements (YEAH!! I SPELLED IT RIGHT!! And on my own too) I'm sorry, but I'm to going to mention anyone, except a particular Kirinki. Thanks for your... comments... very "enlightening" If you hate me so much and think I'm such a freaken good for nothing piece of scum, THEN STOP READING MY STORY!!!  
  
Okay... well Treats, Lobby and all that other stuff will be back next chapter... ENJOY!  
  
*~~*~~*~**~*  
CuriosityZ  
  
Hermione, Smiles, Fred and George all turned to face the entrance of the Hospital Wing as Ron and Harry, who were closely followed by Ginny, approached the small group. Hermione gave the boys a cold hard glare, she was sure the she has made them flinch, before they returned her glare, twice s strong.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione said venomously, "You two are the ones who put me in herein the first place!"  
  
"Ah, no Hermione we're not here to see you," Ron said, with enough ice to freeze Hogwarts, "Were here to see Neville." He pointed at the person lying in the bed next to hers and noticed for the first time that it was Neville who was lying in it.  
  
Hermione shot up in her bed to the billionth time that day, furious, "How DARE they?" but feel back almost immediately with a small yelp of pain. She turned her head to the boys, who were on Neville's other side, making conversation. She notices them looking at her with a strange look before they became ice once more.  
  
~*~  
  
"OUT! The whole of you! OUT!" Madame Pomfrey screeched, causing a series of echoes across the halls, "Wait until Professor Dumbledore hears about this!" she threatened, slamming the great Oak door of the Hospital Wing behind the bodies of three teens.  
  
~*~  
Hermione stirred in bed as a loud crash was heard that was quickly followed by hurried foot steps.  
"OUT! The whole of you! OUT!" Screeched a familiar stern voice, "Wait until Professor Dumbledore hears about this!" then the slamming of the door followed by small murmuring and footsteps of Madame Pomfrey. Hermione sat up in her bed slowly, feeling loads better than the day before, to see a red faced Madame Pomfrey who looked like she could burst any second.  
  
"Better not bother her, she isn't very happy," Neville told her as he sat up as well, "It seems Fred and George and their new friend have a new product, heard loud talking earlier, figured they must have tested it on her." His voice was calm and not a hint of anger was noted in his voice, curiosity coursed through her veins as she took note of his tone, maybe, not everyone was mad at her after all.  
  
"Haven't spoken to each other lately have we? Ron and Harry said-" Neville paused, "So how are you? Feeling better?"  
  
"Much better," She asked politely, choosing to ignore his beginning statement, "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm feeling Fabulous! I didn't think I would feel this much better so soon!" Neville said happily. A thought suddenly struck Hermione, and before she could say another word, she asked, "What happened? Why are you in here?"  
  
"Oh that..." there was a long pause in which Neville toyed with his sheet, twirling it around his fingers," Two different things, the first I'd rather not say. But I was walking down the hall looking for you, when I ran into a rather... angry Malfoy."  
  
He stopped there and after a long moment of silence, Hermione decided that Neville was not planning on saying more.  
  
*~~*~~**~~***  
  
Alright. That should be enough! Read and Review! And remember Life is not Life without secrets, which will result in death is not death when no secrets have been revealed!  
  
*~Blue~Fire~KrAzEd~*  
  
Have a nice weekend everyone  
  
Mood: TIRED! With a capital "T"  
  
Dang! I'm babysitting tomorrow... what a waste of my Valentine's Day- night....  
  
*~Blue~Fire~Krazed~*  
  
I'd forgotten my name.... 


	8. Fighting Back

_AHA! I'm so sorry for not updating, I seem to have... well... forgotten my password... don't worry, I'm working hard... or at least... I think I am... on this chapter, though my head is about to split open... I've only typed up two sentences... and already, I've fixed about six mistakes... this might take a while... Alright... here we go...  
_  
**((Acknowledgements are discontinued, as they make the story seem longer and kinda detract from the actually chapter...))**  
  
_ T Treats T_  
She raised her hand high, ready to strike me, as I leaned my head to the side and shut my eyes tightly; waiting for the blow, but the pain never came. I opened my eyes and looked at her, and noticed that her mouth was agape and she was facing upwards, I followed her gaze and what I saw next I will never forget....  
  
-"**Red Fire Skies" Aura, coming to FictionPress.net soon (BlueFireKrazed)**  
  
Chapter

(.(.(.(.(.(8).).).).).)

--- Encounters ---  
  
Hermione smiles inwardly, as she stood in front of Madame Pomfrey, who was giving a small speech on being careful and more watchful of herself. Hermione nodded when she felt she needed to, and when she heard Madame Pomfrey finally close her mouth, she all but ran down the hall. Her smiles widened as she threw her hands in the air, feeling free from the intruding white walls of the Hospital Wing. She walked slowly down the stairs, thinking of what to do next, and as luck would have it, moments later, she felt herself run into something, nearly falling down the stairs from the force of the collision. Hermione was barely able to maintain her balance by holding on to the marble railing of the stairs; she looked down to see that the person she had walked into was now at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing her head painfully.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Hermione began, running down the stairs as the person, who was wearing a Ravenclaw Scarf and Badge, stood up, still rubbing her sides, "I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm sorry." Not knowing what to say, she finally recognized the person under the hood of the robes as Aura Smiles.  
  
"It's alright, Hermione, everyone crashes into someone at some point" a cheerful smile danced on her lips as she laughed slightly.  
  
"So where are you headed?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Oh just on my way up to the Hospital Wing," Smiles said, shrugging. There was something in her voice that made Hermione wonder, and the bags under her eyes didn't lower her curiosity, but she shook it off and continues walking, after waving good bye at a smiling and hurried Aura Smiles.  
  
It had been three days since Hermione had been released from the confinements of the Hospital Wing and Hermione was feeling exhausted, she had spent most of the days in the library, catching up with a weeks worth of homework. Since the time she had spent in the Hospital Wing, she had not had schoolmates take her the homework assignments.  
  
As Hermione was headed up the marble stairways to the Gryffindor Common Room, late that day, she heard a voice, while turning to head up the next flight of stairs. She turned to look down and saw that the Weasley Twins and Aura were bounding up the stairs she had just finished climbing two at a time.  
  
"Oy! Hermione" The twins said in unison as they arrived next to her and waited with her until a rather disheveled looking Smiles walked up after them. Hermione greeted them tiredly, exhausted from the day's events and the seemingly endless flights of stairs. On their way up to the Common Room, there was light chit-chat in which Hermione explained her reasons for feeling so tired.  
  
"Crackerfairy," Hermione said casually as they arrived in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, whom merely blinked at them, shrugged and swung forward. Fred stepped in first, followed by Smiles, Hermione and leading up the end was George, who narrowly escaped a hard smack on his hind from the closing portrait. Since the day Hermione had escaped the confines of the Hospital Wing, the angry stares from her peers had seemed to intensify; this caused Hermione to become much more anti-social than ever, no matter this, she continued to hold her head up high, and was finally where she was before, at the top of her class. Hermione headed straight for the stairs that lead to the girl's dormitory, the now quiet Common Room was a usual part of her day, and she considered it a routine of a sort.  
  
"Where are you going, Granger?" a voice snarled as someone clamped their hand around her arm and yanked her backwards, nearly making her loose her balanced, something that she noticed she was loosing a lot lately. She spun around angrily, slapping the owner of the hand hard across the face, though she had known who it was the minute they uttered a syllable, she knew it would make a difference if she had hit Draco Malfoy at that moment, the small gasps of the people around them echoed throughout the silent room. Hermione looked up, to see the emerald eyes of Harry Potter. She herself almost gasped at the mixed emotions she found in his intense green orbs and stared, hurt, anger and something she couldn't quite place. In an instant, the emotions were gone, and she noticed his stare become dark and hateful. Harry's cheeks were tinted red from anger and embarrassment and her handprint on his left cheek was just a shade darker. Hermione herself was blushing as well, but she did not feel hatred from her once best friend, but more of a feeling of betrayal. Hermione looked down to see that in his hands he was clutching a strange book, the yellow words spelling "_Scribbler_" against a dark navy blue background.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" Hermione spat venomously, she said no more, fearing her voice would break mid-sentence. She looked around for Fred and George, "The couldn't have left already, could they've?" her mind raced a bit at the thought that the whole Common Room was staring at her, yet again, and she couldn't find some sort of sympathy or solace in any of those cold, hateful eyes. Hermione's mind clouded as the silence overwhelmed her, "What should I do now?"  
  
Hermione stood there, returning the glares that her peers were directing towards her, awaiting the answer that Harry was supposed to answer. After several quite minutes, none came, and Hermione had to do everything in her power to not throw her hands up angrily and slap him again, to get him to talk. She spun on her heel and headed up the girl's dormitory Stairs, where the glares of younger girls came her way, she ignored them all boldly. "I won't take this!" her mind screamed "If they don't wish to treat me as a friend, than I will treat them as the enemy!" she stormed up that stairs and to her prefect's dorm, completely outraged.   
  
Sorry this took me so long, I know, I know this is short, but I've been having strange times when I can't write anything, and when I can't stop typing... not that it is ever good - Well, please review with anything you want to fix or just comments, which I love. Constructive Critisism welcomed - And to whom said that Hermione was to weak, this is the beginning of a very violent Hermione.  
  
THANK ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING!!  
  
Alright, thanks for reading,  
  
Ja-ne   
BlueFireKrAzEd


	9. Strange Retreat

I can't say I'm all that proud of this chapter... but I feel awful for not updating... in this chapter there is a pretty obvious hint to everyone's question. . Well, here are the acknowledgements.  
  
))A(( (Chapter 8 only)  
  
**Irishsodabread:** LOL, hyper aren't we? Thank you for reviewing.  
  
**tsk tsk**: Dun worry, he'll get his share... Ally and awesomeislaners ): Thanks for reviewing, and I'm getting to updating .  
**Eyes of Forest**: Ah, Aura, as I have renamed her in this chapter, is a minor character that needs none of your attention. She's just there for obscure purposes. Me listened to you, me continuing Acknowledgements.

**ShadowGrl** and** Swurplekitty** and **CastlesandCruelty** and to all of those s**aying this story as no plot**.: I do have a plot, but you are right, it is obscure and distant, the problem is that I lost track of my thoughts, due to lack of interest. But I have to slowly work back up to how it was before, and like I have tried in this chapter to make it longer.

**Moondazzler17**: Yes, I will reveal what the hell is wrong with the world... -o

**Mystery Chick**: Yes, I'm sorry that I keep forgetting to update and don't update, but its summer and I have inspiration, free time, and a brain .  
  
And to all others who reviewed, thank you.  
  
**Treat**:  
He put his hand on her cold pale cheek, and sobbed, cursing the Fire for its horrible deed. She'd been drained of all life, because of that moronic Flame... she would pay, he repeated in his head. He slowly stood and backed away from the corpse of his beloved, and looked around. To his utter amazement, there, between the churned remains of his love's house, and the lifeless bodies, she stood. The Flame watched him sadly. But he ignored her sympathetic look and charged at her, ready to kill her on impact. He was only inches away from her...  
  
A deafening scream could be heard, for miles and miles...  
  
_Unknown Title_, Teen Titans Fanfiction. Blue Fire Krazed, _**coming soon**_...  
  
**(())**

** Chapter 9**

_Strange Retreat_

It had been a few days after the incident in the Gryffindor Common Room, but to Hermione's pleasure, things had gotten better. She no longer spent her time alone, after one fortunate night that Hermione encountered Fred and George at the scene of a rather messy prank; they decided to let her be with them. She loosened the reigns on herself slightly, allowing herself to go out at night for quick fun, or occasionally followed Fred George and Aura on their trips to Hogsmeade.  
  
As Hermione was exiting her last class of the day, walking about rather carelessly, she felt two bodies crash her own from either side, causing her to drop all of her spell books and supplies to the floor. Hermione glared at the two, half expecting it to be her "ex-best friends", but was greeted by two pairs of blue eyes staring directly into her own.  
  
"Hello, Hermione! What are ya doing? Throwing your things all about the floor like that? You could have hurt someone! Tsk, tsk!" Said Fred, smiling down at her mockingly. She glared at him, not daring herself to say anything in her current state of anger. She kneeled down, carefully picking up her book and materials as George and Fred watched, not bothering to help. Once she was finished and standing straight up once again, she glared at them, annoyed, but waited for one of them to say something.  
  
"Come on, we have to go already!" George said to someone behind Hermione. Hermione turned, and watched as Aura walked up to them, more than a little clumsy.  
  
"Sorry..." she hiccupped slightly, "Snape had me make an antidote for some sort of depressing potion thing. Lets just say Fire whisky wasn't one of the ingredients..." They began walking down the hall quickly, not a single word was uttered from them, and the only sound was Aura's occasional hiccup. Once the four of them had reached the main stair case and were heading down under it, Fred pulls out a thick roll of slick looking paper.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what we found in this here magazine!" George said, the excitement obvious in his voice, he took the rolled magazine from his look-a-like's hands, and unrolled it. Hermione quickly read the front cover, and there in large orange letters was the word "**_Scribbler_**", the magazine that Luna Lovegood treasured so. She watched as George flipped to a page and then showed him a picture of himself and Fred, waving and standing in front of their store.  
  
"I don't remember answering any questions for an interview, but the answers are something I would say." Fred said, nodding his head in approval to the article that accompanied his picture.  
  
Hermione was halfway through reading the article, when a picture of herself caught her eye, but in that same instant, Fred snatched the magazine from her hand and pranced into the Ravenclaw common room, showing all who occupied it his picture and interview.  
  
**((()))**  
  
BlueFireKrAzEd 


	10. People to Know, Things to See

_Hi. Well, I finally got to writing Chapter Ten down. It actually has to be the longest chapter I've written for a LONG time. Forgive me for my stupid mistake of Titling the "Quibbler" the "Scribbler", had a magazine from school with that name... so so sorry._

_Well, I'm actually quite proud of this chapter, it took me about two to three hours, but I finished. ._

_It is now 3 AM, and I'm TIRED! And as soon as I finish Acknowledgements, I'm off to say hello to my bed ._

((A))_Acknowledgements_((A))

**Irishsodabread**: _Thanks, I actually need pushy to actually get me to work... is this good enough, almost within a month . I feel almost special._

**suicide-greeting/PEYN(Please enter your name)/ Sw33t Vi3t/tsk tsk /HermyGWeasley/Smrt cids/FST/DigitHZ/Book Lover990/Amber**: _THANKS A BUNDLE FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ!!_

**Eyes of Forest**: _I hope this makes up for those stupid chapter shortness ._

**George-and-Mione**: _Don't worry, I won't let you down ._

**mouse/Rational Lunacy/Gethorssca**: _Thanks for your corrections, I knew I had it wrong . Well, I fixed it up, and now its all better . Thank you._

T Treats T

_"You've changed so much for her... but still... she's gone, you can't change that... but, why is it, that you never gave me a second glance, when after all, I was ALWAYS there for you? I changed so much for you. And now, I'll change again, because of you." her eyes became a crimson red as she charged forward, everything in her past and present burning at her touch, she hurtled at him, but he dodged her easily, knowing that she was weak and disorientated when she was angry._

_"I can't change the fact that she's gone, but I can change the fact that you are still here!" he snarled and charged forward as well, just as a powerful bolt of thunder came crashing down beside the two._

"_Deliverance_" Teen Titans Fanfiction. _Blue Fire Krazed_.

_Epilogue, now available_.

**Needed**

_**Chapter Ten**_

_People to Know, Things to See_

**BlueFireKrAzEd**

Christmas was approaching quickly, and with so much going on in Hermione's life, she had no time to think of her picture in the magazine, though it nagged at the back of her mind like a stubborn fly after sweet fruit. Hermione seemed more and more occupied lately, but for a strange reason, it was not all homework, but the fact that her spending more time with the Weasley Twins would get her mind off of many unpleasant thoughts, such as Ron and Harry.

So far, Malfoy encounters had been extremely rare, with no nasty or rude comments thrown her way. Hermione still received many angry or hateful glares, to keep herself from returning their glares she would find herself constantly telling herself that it was their problem, not hers, if whether or not they accepted her.

Hermione was walking from her Defense Against the Dark Arts class towards dinner, when the same magazine that had been gnawing on her mind for almost three weeks caught her eye. There, being held by a Hufflepuff fourth year, was the "Quibbler". Hermione stared at it for a moment longer, before she realized that that same fourth year was giving her a hateful glare, she was taken aback by the girl's cold gaze, she restrained herself from glaring or making a comment and walked right on ahead, heading towards the Gryffindor common room to drop off her books.

When Hermione entered the Great Hall, she was greeted by the same hateful, cold glare that she had received not so long ago. "Why do they seem so much colder?" Hermione thought to herself, she knew that these looks came to her daily, but today they seemed... more powerful, as if every pair of eyes in that room was trying to erase her very existence.

Hermione turned her head from the uncomfortable glares and rushed to the Gryffindor table, desperately searching for Fred, George or Aura. She skimmed the table once, then again, she was about to give up her hasty search when she noticed the two bright red heads at the very end of the table. She almost ran over to them, a heavy sigh of relief escaping her lips as she took a seat on George's side.

"'ello Hermione!" Fred said through a mouthful of some strange orange pudding. She stared at him for a second, then shrugged and began to pick random foods from the plates in front of her. She picked at her food, rather that eat it, staring intensely at it as she worked her mind for an answer as to why every student in Hogwarts castle seemed to hate her. She jumped slightly as something poked her hard in the ribs. She looked around for a second and noticed Aura standing at the edge of the table, looking pale and exhausted.

"We're meeting up later by the lake, alright?" She seemed rushed as she spoke, but waited patiently for Hermione to answer. Hermione nodded and watched as she darted around the tables and out the enormous wooden doors and out of sight. Hermione waited patiently for George and Fred to finish, unwilling to leave the Great Hall alone.

It was almost sundown by the time George, Hermione and Fred arrived at the side of the lake, they were all talking calmly, which seemed odd, seeing as these were the Weasley twins. For some reason, Hermione found herself very found of being around them, as if their presence was everything that would make her comfortable, or happy. She mused over this for a few minutes until a certain Ravenclaw came running up to them. Aura was silent for a second while she regained her breath, but when she was finally able to compose herself, Hermione got the feeling that whatever they were here for, it could not be good.

The look in seventh year's eyes was focused, exhausted and sympathetic, all at the same moment, her pale complexion made her light brown eyes and hair stand out more, and her upright pose gave her an air of seriousness.

"Sorry I'm late," Aura said quickly, "but I had to snag this from a first year who just wouldn't give it up!" Aura held out a rolled up issue of "The Quibbler".

George stared at the magazine for a second, and then shrugged his shoulders, "What about it? I'm sure there isn't another article about us in there... is there?" George and Fred gazed at Aura in a half expectant manner before their answer came.

"Actually this has nothing to do with you, Hermione, come here, there's something I want to show you," Aura looked at Hermione in such a sympathetic manner that it almost made Hermione want to turn around and walk away, rather than see what it was that this Ravenclaw wanted to show her. Hermione approached slowly as Aura flipped through the pages of "The Quibbler", preparing herself for the worst. Finally, Aura stopped flipping through the pages, just as Hermione was close enough to see. She glanced cautiously at the page, as though if she moved too quickly, it would jump out of Aura's hand and attack Hermione. What she saw was what she last expected to see.

There, in bright bold letters was the title of an article, and underneath the header, a black and white Hermione smiled at her original. ""GRANGER TELLS MORE" By Rita Skeeter"

Hermione snatched the magazine out of Aura's hands and read the article quickly. Her fury rose as she read on. According to Rita Skeeter, Hermione Granger had had an interview with her and told her horrible things about many of her classmates, including Fred, George, and Aura. When Hermione finally finished reading, she was breathing deeply and her face was beginning to turn into a crimson shade.

"That isn't all she says you've been saying. According to Skeeter, you've said some completely horrible things about Harry and Ron, mainly about Harry, the first article was about one single thing you said, and it was what started an entire chain of different articles on you, this is the most recent one... but what I can't understand is... did you really say all of this... and what it says you said on the last 15 articles?" Aura looked at her in a strange way, a look that meant she wanted it to not have been Hermione who was answering all of Skeeter's questions. Up until this point, Hermione had been utterly quiet, and calm with all the happenings, but something inside of her exploded as the information settled in her mind.

"FIFTEEN ARTICLES?! That's preposterous! That... that... that witch! How DARE she write all these horrible comments of my classmates and CLAIM it was me!" Hermione ran out of words that second, unable to express her anger in words any longer. She twirled around to find the Weasley twins finish reading the interview, they looked angry, but their anger was obviously not directed toward her as she saw them throw it to the floor, step and crush it with their feet and look up at Aura.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about this? Hermione would never go so low as to speak behind our backs!" Fred said in a calm but almost dangerous tone. Hermione's anger disappeared for a slight second as she watched both of the Weasley twins' anger fire up for the first time in forever. But her anger instantly returned when a series of curious questions popped into her mind.

"What _was _the first thing I "said" about Harry? When was this first printed? Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't _you _tell me? especially when you saw it in the issue with Fred and George's shop interview?" She spoke them all aloud, not stopping to take a breath until her last question was spoken.

"Honestly? Well, the first thing Skeeter claims is that you said that, last year, when no one believed you-know-who was back, you didn't believe him either, this was accompanied by a series of name calling from your side. I'm not sure when the first article was printed, and I didn't tell you because I though maybe you would tell us, but today when I saw that you had said something about us, I decided to find out the truth." Aura took a breath, about to continue her explination, when a slight squeak replaced her voice. Hermione, Fred and George stared at Aura strangely, as she continued to make a few more squeaks, her final sound came out as a incoherent word, at that moment, she fell to the floor, twitching slightly. George, Hermione and Fred continued to stare, completely bewildered.

"Run..." Aura said in a low whisper, "NOW!" at that precise moment, her eyes shut tightly as she began to glow an eerie orange color. Slowly, but noticeably, two long, sharp fangs grew in her mouth, as she struggled to keep them hidden. Small, demon like horns grew from the top of her head, as she began to sprout long, thick hairs all over her body, slowly, but surely, Aura the RAvenclaw, was becoming a werewolf.

"Run..." Aura whispered once more, before her vision clouded and reddened.

Thanks for reading, and be on the lookout for updates on "Deliverance"


	11. Bold and Speaking

_

* * *

HAH! I'm on a role, first, posted chappy 10, then Posted 1st chappy of Deliverance._

_Now, I update Needed again, bows, feeling special and I managed to finish before midnight . which ROCKS! LOL_

_I dun own Harry Potter or any characters... save Aura... yadda yadda, blah blah..._

_Ack! Acknowledgements!_

**pixieballerina/Dragon Blade5/maltese-princess/clubbananna/Gethorssca/Lauren**: Thank you, so much, hope you keep reading, and reviewing ;)

**child of a fallen god**: I remember reading your story.. Thanks a bundles!!

**Irishsodabread**: I get lazy to log in too . high fives I'm glad that I completed my task in making Ron and Harry bad guys .

**Gabrielle Madden-Lovato/MonDieu666**: I'm glad that I completed my task in making Ron and Harry bad guys .

**Needed**

_**Chapter 11**_

_Bold and Speaking_

**Blue Fire KrAzEd**

* * *

George, Hermione and Fred sucked in their breath, bewildered, stunned and terrified. Their usually witty friend was standing before them, a menacing look on her face as she stood tall, her dark eyes reflected the moon, and their terrified faces, and her transformation was complete as a large set of horns emerged from the mutated form of a wolf's head. Hermione stared at the large white teeth and realized that their were fangs instead of regular cutting teeth, making the werewolf's mouth seem vampire like and made it add to its intimidating look.

"Stay back Aura! It's us, Fred and George, the dimwits!" Fred cried to her, attempting to get her to stop looking at them as if she would rip off their heads if they made any sudden movements. But despite the warning her eyes gave off, they turned around sharply and ran toward the open doors of the castle. The werewolf followed instantly, they all ran faster, fearing for their lives, but as fate would have it, George tripped over something hard and fell to the floor with a small thud. For a moment, time stood still, as the image of George lying on the floor and the werewolf form of Aura charging towards him registered in Fred and Hermione's minds. As if by some special force had given them amazing speed, the standing redhead whipped out his wand and hit the werewolf square in the muzzle with a stunning spell, while the frizzy haired brunette released an ear piercing shriek. The werewolf stumbled back, and it gave George an opportunity to stand and run after his brother and friend.

"What do we do?" George yelled, sounding out of breath.

"Run into the castle, find a professor, they'll know what to do!" Hermione told them, the redheads had no choice but to agree, if that was what would save them, they would run to a professor. As they ran through the castle doors, they stopped for a split second and decided to go left, towards the Great Hall, taking the risk of checking if there was a professor there.

As they reached one of the house tables, they realized that not a soul was occupying the room, alive or dead. They all turned their heads and saw that there was nothing standing there, Aura had given up her chase, they were safe. Hermione clung to George, and began to weep, terrified from the whole incident. George held her, not knowing what else to do or say, he looked over to his look alike, who looked as horrified as he felt. No one said anything, and after a few minutes, Hermione's weeping ended and she looked up at George, who smiled gently down at her form.

"Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" He asked gently, as if speaking to a timid animal. She shook her head, no, and realized that she had been hugging him for so long, she saw his tearstained robes and blushed deeply, murmuring an apology as she released him and looked away. They all walked quietly up to their common room, different thoughts and questions running through their minds.

* * *

The next morning they all awoke late, it being a weekend, and headed down towards breakfast quietly, not knowing what to say, or to even mention the happenings of the night before. They all just walked through the halls towards the Great Hall in silence. When they reached the Great Hall entranced, they walked in as if nothing was troubling their minds, but three sets of eyes skimmed the Ravenclaw house table, searching for their friend, she was no where to be seen, three Gryffindors' faces fell. As they approached their own table, Hermione's anger picked up from where she had left it the night before, as she spotted her two former best friends, sitting there, speaking to each other contentedly, that is, until the red head spotted her, and nudged his dark haired friend, they turned to return her angry gaze. It was at that moment that she decided that she would confront them that day.

Just as she was about to sit beside George and Fred, a slight tapping came to her shoulder and she all but whipped around, to stare into exhausted, dark brown orbs. There stood Aura, looking just as she did the night before, pale, tired but smiling. A large wave of relief escaped her and she turned to see Fred and George had also seen Aura, she mouthed a hello and gently grabbed Hermione's shoulder.

"Are you going to tell them?" Aura told her once they were away from the tables. Hermione gave her a quizzical look, so Aura added, "Harry and Ron, about the article?"

"Oh," Hermione said, realization obvious on her face, she nodded and turned around to steal a glace towards the table, where Harry and Ron were now standing, to and heading to wherever they were headed, "But the first thing I want to do is take care of Rita Skeeter, the second the Ministry finds out, she'll think twice before making up more lies..." Hermione said this with angry vigor.

Aura shook her head and bent her head, "You can't, she is already a registered Animagus... there is nothing you can do against her..." Hermione's face fell noticeably as another soft "Oh" escaped her. Hermione and Aura quietly walked back to the table, "We'll talk about last night later." Aura whispered to George and Fred as well as to Hermione and headed off. George and Hermione didn't question here, and they were all abnormally quiet for the rest of breakfast.

After breakfast, George, Hermione, and Fred caught up with Aura on their way towards the lake. George sat on the dry yellowish grass, while Fred made an obscene bodily noise as George sat, making the two other girls to turn towards him, giving him stern, and disapproving looks. They all followed suit, sitting in a shape that looked like a pointed circle. Fred and George attempted to put some humor in the situation.

"By the way Aura, you look much better as a werewolf, you should consider that a permanent look," Fred said, laughing slightly, as George nodded in agreement.

"Really now? I don't you thought that yesterday when I almost ripped your head off," Aura answer, referring to George in particular. George glared at her for a moment, but then said in an almost serious tone. "Why hadn't you told us? About your werewolf ness..?"

"Simple, if I told you, you'd probably fear me. When you ran into the castle, I regain a small amount of sense, and ran into the woods; I don't know what happened after that..." Aura shook her head, as if attempting to shake anything of the night before into her brain, or out of it. After minutes of silence, Fred spoke up, "Well, if there isn't anything left to talk about, let's go."

* * *

By the time Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, it was well past sunset. As she walked in, the usual glares and stares where directed her way, she pushed them all off and searched for a particular pair of eyes, she spotted them quickly, in the far back seats, sitting next to a pair of dull blue orbs. Surprisingly, they didn't contain their usual hatred, but that might have been because they weren't looking at her. The anger within her boiled quickly as she remembered why the glares were directed her way. She strode over to them angrily, pulling out the "_Quibbler_" magazine quickly. When she first reached Ron and Harry, she hit them both on the heads with the now rolled up paper. Both heads snapped towards her, they gave her a piercing look, and turned away, just as she hit them on the heads once again. They both jumped out of their seat and shot her intimidating stares.

"How _could _you?" she hissed at them, their looks and expressions affecting her in no way at all.

""Could you" _what_?" Ron retorted angrily, it had been a long time since Hermione had last heard either of their voices, and was almost relieved when she heard them speak to her, even if it was in a less-than-friendly manner, "How could we not take it personally all the things you said about us? How could we not forgive you for all the embarrassment you put us through? Or is it that you're asking why we didn't abandon you completely?"

Hermione kept her angry gaze steady, and kept herself in control, "No, you dimwitted idiot! What I want to know is, how could you possibly believe all of this _RUBBISH_?! especially since it was written by the biggest _liar_ around!" Harry and Ron stared at her for a good long moment, the eyes of all those in the Gryffindor Common room. Fred and George went to stand behind Hermione, like bodyguards protecting a movie star.

* * *

MUAHAHA! I win, I updated in less than three days! BOOYAH!!! I feel special! This is like... an accomplishment! Review please!


	12. Denial With Acception

_Disclaimer: BORING! Oh, I mean, I don't own any thing, at all... well save for Aura... but that's it... doesn't that suck? Well.. I own the plot too..._

**ALRIGHTY! I'M UBER TIRED! But I'm typing this up just for you, cause I love you wink wink LoL. Thank you all for reviewing, and this chapter is going to be really short! Why, cause I said so. But none the less it highlights some important issues in the story, and sorry to day it, but yes, it is coming to its slow close. **

**cringes Acknowledgements? ACK! (still lub ya)**

Eyes of Forest: **_NO! Dun Feel Forgotten! I left you out can forgot to put you back in cause I wanted to reply to you only! So, So, So, so sowwy_**!

**P****ixieballerina/****GEmory****Sincerity Inkwell****/SPider Web/****Stella7****/Book Lover990/Your Nagging Little.../****lanna1186****clubbananna****/marashi/crazyone18/****tigerlily727****Adnama****Jaid Ziaen****GinnyHarry-forever****Gabrielle Madden-Lovato****Hakusho009****blonk****Ice Witch101**: **_I wish I could kill Harry and Ron too, but they aren't my characters... but don't worry, the worst is yet to come, just not in this chapter. Thank you so very much for reviewing!_**

**m1s7ress****: _I'm glad you enjoyed my story, I made you CRY? Wow... I'm good! smacks into a tree head first ow_**...

**Adnama** **_Glad you think so... unlike a certain person whom which will have a nice little answer in a second... thanks for reviewing ._**

**Now, I would like you all to direct your attention a this little review.**

"_Aena. 2004-08-26 7 _

_Anonymous_

_wow. boring, disjointed, horribly written, no plot and not even in an interesting manner."_

_Well, Aena, I'm sorry you think that. But I must ask, do you have any stories you have written? And if so, have you ever had a little something called writers block? I had put that chapter, and previous ones up when I was suffering from it, because I wanted to update. But of course, everyone is entitled to their opinions, and it you were simply trying to make me feel bad, you succeeded. But please, posting a flame anonymously? Is it because you are trying to hide? Well, doesn't matter, continued Flaming, please, it only makes me want to do better._

* * *

Needed

Chapter 12

Denial with Acceptance

Blue Fire KrAzEd

* * *

Hermione's two former friends stood before, obviously searching for words to answer their friend's outraged question. Dumbfounded, after not being able to find words of reason, they stared at her, for a long moment, hoping that somehow she would disappear and give them time to think of an answer. But she never went away, and the hot tempered red-head broke out of his stupor first, and he glared at her angrily, like an angry bull ready to charge.

"And you didn't know about the stupid articles? They were only all around the castle! You did nothing to stop them, and six months later you come to us, scorning us for believing it? What is the matter, Hermione? Finally got tired of being the center of attention?" Ron spat angrily, his angry outburst seemingly unheard by his dark haired mate as he, continued to stare at the frizzy brunette.

"Oh, I really was about to know, Ron. What with everyone giving my looks and hiding the magazine. Besides, would you like this kind of attention? Being hated and loathed by the entire school, not knowing why they dislike you so much? Tell me, Ron, does that sound like fun?" Hermione retorted, the her face slowly reddening with every oncoming second, much like Ron's did as soon as she finished speaking.

Finally out of his reverie, Harry stared at Hermione shamefully, and then turned his attention to the floor. Hermione looked at him in an almost sympathetic gesture, but regained herself as she recalled how horrid they had been to her. She spun on her heel and towards the girls dormitories, throwing her hands into the air in frustration. George and Fred stood on either sides of her, as if protecting her from any confused, sympathetic, shameful or angry glances. As she reached the staircase she turned around, to see Fred and George giving her reassuring smiles, sweet and sincere, something rare, coming from the two mischievous Weasleys.

The next morning was nothing short of joyful, comfortable and fun for Hermione Granger. She no longer felt hundreds of pairs of eyes staring her down in the halls, instead, friendly glances came her way, and the occasional smile and wave were directed towards her, signaling to her that the semi-conversation in the Gryffindor common room the night before had gotten around to the ears of other houses. Hermione entered the Great Hall with an almost too-happy grin on her face, she searched the Gryffindor table for the two boys she had finally found an interest in. She spotted them at there usual spot, at the end of the table, a spot saved for her between George and a first year. As she sat down, they began small conversations, mostly of a scheme to avenge the dark haired Golden Boy, and his red headed comrade. To add to Hermione's wonderful day, it was another day closer to Christmas Day, and she had decided to remain at the school for the holidays, considering three other friends were to stay to.

After such a long time of denying it to herself, Hermione finally gave in to her inner thought and accepted the fact that she had become too-found of the two playful Weasleys, but she had a problem, she couldn't choose between the two, no matter how much she thought of it, she couldn't love either of them more, she had fallen for both.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm tired. I know its short... sorry.. just wanted to give you a little update...**


	13. Perfect Perfection

Disclaimer: Harry Potter owns me... but I don't own Harry Potter...(I cry…'(

It's ONE in the morning (and I woke up early today) and I still have so much energy in me... it scares me! But it's okay! Because it gave me the will to keep writing! Wow, I started off with a paragraph and just kept going and going and going... like those batteries! And the bunny! (the pink one)) Well, here you have it, finally, my semi-climax ish thing... or maybe the second climax! I've learned a lot over the past... 8 months I've been gone, and here I am showing them off, even though it probably sucks, but I'm still proud! Gosh, who ever is reading this is soooooo freaking sexy! (oh, and I learned a lot of new BIG words, so I'm proud of that too, and you will be seeing them in this chapter)) Oh, and guess what, I never put in here anything about snow! I was re-reading some things and noticed that it's close to Christmas, and NO SNOW! So I put it in here, oh, and there are a lot of misspelled things, so ignore them, like Griffindor, Professor Mcgona-whatever, and all that good stuff)

**Acknowledgements!**

**Oh gosh, this is going to take forever! YAY! Thank you to all of you who supported me in my retarded time away. Make sure you read the last acknowledgement! **

**Gosh You Guys Are so AWESOME! Almost TWO-HUNDRED-TWENTY reviews. You should all be given flowers! And Chocolate! Cause chocolate is good!)**

**Lauren: Yeah, it was really short, I'll be making it up to you in these last few chapters)**

**Gemory: yep) can't have that happen now can we. Gosh, they need to make it up to her… gosh...) Thanks for the review!**

**PixieBallerina: Haha, I would probably be like that too, but Hermione is too nice like that) haha, yeah... thanks for the review!**

**M1s7ress: haha, this makes me laugh every time I read it! "She looks better with Fred" LoL. Dude, hilarious! ) But yeah, you'll see what my end result is –is all mysterious like and stuff-**

**Morena-Forever: Um... yeah... I hope George gets it too… -dirty thoughts run through mind-**

**MOnDieu666: ) Thanks! Thank you a bunches for the review!**

**Fast-Talking Johnny: I agree, gosh, the idiot who wrote this stuff should really get an education. Gosh.)**

**Intelligent Witch: Aww( Well I hope I can make it better for you, thank you for being honest! Honesty is best (except when it's put into anonymous flames… -grrr-)**

**gliniel/ crazyone18/ Silver Wolf Tamer/ Book Lover990/ Amanda7879/ JJ85330/ memommy27/ Lone Angel/ T.k-Kon/ Hiscefit/ DigitHZ/ dracos hottie27: Thank you! Don't worry, it does get longer! I promise! Thanks for the Reviews!) –hug-**

**SilentConfession: Don't Worry, I won't! Thanks for you're support! )**

**Rinoa: Yeah, I needed some kinda of thing, someone to blame it on, and who wants revenge on Hermione. But they are stupid... haha, I should be one to talk…)**

**Goddess-Hope: it's alright; people like that person make me want to be better. Maybe they have, maybe they haven't... it's going to be a surprise... for all of us… -' you Rock! Thanks for the support!**

**Pyropadawan: I think this is a little late, but no, I don't know how to contact site officials, I'm sorry. Haha, I haven't been on this for the longest time! Sorry I can't help. I love George too! And Fred… I wonder who will be victorious…) **

**DeepWaterAngel: Oh… well I hope I can make it up to you in my last few chapters) Thank you.**

-**Read this or Eat Chunky Milk!-**

**Haha) **

**Eyes of the Forest: I LOVE YOU! You made me do this, even though you probably don't know it! Everything here is dedicated to you! Everything! Out of all the reviewers and all the readers, YOU have always been helping me along! You're so awesome… you're A-W-E-S-O-M-E! You IMed me, looked to be my friend (I think... o.O) and are always around! My notes, and almost every chapter I have ever posted, there has something from you! And I love you for that! You rock my socks! You need a city named after you… ) And yes, I'm trying to make you flattered like! Cause you're cool enough for that)!**

**.T. Treats .T.**

**"Everything is always fine with you. You tell me that I'm the best, but you don't mean it, and that's okay. But it bothers me, that you won't confide in me, I want to help, I want to be there for you... but you push me away…**

**"He loves you, admit it, you can't do anything about it… and you should be happy. I will not hate you for loving him, for being with him, if it makes you happy. No, these cuts aren't for him, not this blood isn't for him. No…"**

_"A Box of Tissues"—Trust in Me _Original Fiction. Blue Fire Krazed.

_Currently In the Making._

Needed

_**Chapter 13**_

_Perfect Perfection_

**Blue Fire Krazed**

Hermione Granger sat in her first class of the day, Muggle Studies, diligently taking notes as her classmates whispering mindless gossip to each other. As the teacher takes a breath, she directs her sight toward them, but says nothing, hoping that they will understand. They don't, and Hermione rolls her eyes but continues writing as the teacher starts up a new topic, writing all the important things, she decided that she would take easy, unorganized notes, that way she would have something to do later on in the Griffindor Common Room. As she continued, a small heart shaped note was dropped on her paper as someone passed by, she looked up, but saw no one, and she shrugged and grabbed the note quickly, stuck it hastily in a pocket, and continued taking notes. Whatever it was, it wasn't as important as the professor's talk on the use of toasters.

Hermione walked quietly to the Griffindor table, nothing particular in her mind, as she reached the end of the table, she felt a pair of eyes staring at her, and she looked up and made contact with two vivid green orbs. Hermione kept her gaze steady as she returned the stare, and instant later, it was gone, as Harry Potter looked away from her, and down at the food in front of him. Hermione kept her eyes on him for a moment longer, the look in his eye seemed... expectant… worried… or maybe it was just her imagination. She shrugged it off and sat down, she finally noticed that her two little saviors were no where to be seen, she decided she would look for them later, they were probably out causing trouble, and Hermione was sure that she didn't want to be a part of it. She looked over to the Hufflepuff table and noticed that Smiles was there, conversing with her Hufflepuff friends. It struck Hermione as strange, that Smiles was not with the twins, but she left it alone, not wanting to do anything but fill her stomach with the delicious food before of her.

Hermione was walking out of Potions, when she randomly decided to put her hand into her pocket. Feeling inside, she felt the note that had been mysteriously put on her desk, hours earlier. The now-crumpled heart shaped note had Harry's hand writing on it. She wondered what it would say as she slowly opened it;

_Dear Hermione,_

_What I've done to you and how I treated you… wasn't fair. In any way, even if you had said something, the way we treated you was absolutely wrong. I'm sorry. My actions toward you were so cold, and so… unfair. I can't begin to tell you how stupid I feel right now. I feel like I should be sent back to the Dursley's and forced to feed Dudley and be his chair for seven years. Honestly. I hope that someday you can forgive me, I'm not sure why I reacted the way I did, I don't know why I didn't just go to you and show you, and ask you for the truth, not go and treat you dirt, as if you're our homework slave. If there is any way at all that I can make you forgive me, please tell me, I would honestly like to know. I know that this one little note isn't enough to pay for everything that I have done, and said to you… but I hope someday you can forgive me._

_Love Always,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Ron is still angry... so I'm not sure if this note applies to how both of us feel..._

Hermione read and reread the letter, over and over until she had almost every word memorized, she walked through the halls and up stairs mindlessly, reading Harry's sincere note to her. Muttered the password and climbed through the portrait hole with ease, up the stairs and into her dormitory, her eyes and mind never left Harry's writing.

She stared out her window for hours, watching the sun go down absently as she went over her thoughts carefully. Ron and Harry's treatment of her was inexcusable, it was horrid, but here was Harry, wanting to make it all up to her, but how could he, he already treated her as if she was dirt, how could she undo that? By treating him the same way? She wasn't sure if she would even reply to his note, she could pretend that she never read the note… Hermione thought long and hard, her eyes fixed on the enormous full moon that was before her eyes, the white glow making her face look beautiful. Hermione heard a small bumping sound come from the outside of the castle, she pressed her face into the glass, trying to catch a glimpse of what had made the sound.

Fred Weasley stood behind Hermione quietly, while his brother made his way into her dorm quietly, as to not wake anyone, he positioned his hands at her hips.

"Ah-..?" Hermione's scream was muffled by George, as Fred tickled her sides, Fred stopped quickly, as George put his mouth close to her ear, as if getting ready to tell her a secret.

"Come with us, we have something to show you..." it was the only thing that George said as he let her go, and he and Fred began heading out the Girl's Dorm. Hermione followed, her curiosity taking over.

The frozen winter air hit her face with such a force that she almost ran back inside but Fred and George held her in place, their hands on her shoulders giving her some warmth, inside and out. They walked through the deserted, snowy campus, there shoes making noise in the snow was the only sound made by the three of them, they finally reached there destination, a small deserted area, it seemed cleared of snow, a warm blanket set, a warm haven in the cold night.

Hermione looked over at Fred, then at George, a gentle smile on her face, George gave her a smile, and Fred gave her a slight hug, and then pointed to the sky. A large aurora streaked the sky, its amazing colors dazzling her, winged animals danced around the full moon happily, the night was their love, and the moon their hero. They lay on the blanket on their tummies, and George put his finger to his lips, as he pointed through the trees and into the forest, there, dancing merrily, was a group of gorgeous white unicorns. Their white coats shimmered in the full moon's light, and their horns emitting a majestic glow, and their cream colored manes and tails flowed in the cool wind like water, every step they took was graceful, in time with a song only they could hear. They were absolutely perfect. The night was absolutely perfect.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

The beauty was gone in an instant. The creatures in the sky were gone too. The unicorns had vanished as gracefully as if they were dancing, everything was gone, no more perfection. And one sound brought Fred, George, and Hermione back to reality. A menacing snarl was heard behind Hermione, and the hairs on the back of their necks stood high as they slowly turned their heads. Orange-crimson eyes stared at them threateningly; sudden movements would end their lives. They backed away as slowly as they could, slowly getting to their feet. There wasn't enough luck; George's foot had become tangled in the blanket. He slipped. The world moved in slow motion, as George headed face first into the cold floor, but she never made it to the ground, as a large paw slapped his side, sending him flying in a random direction.

Fred and Hermione stared in horror as George flew twenty feet into the air, and landed ten feet away from them, they were too scared to scream or run or even move, they just stared, looking slowly from the now-bloodied George to the creature before them. It was still staring at them, as if George hadn't been enough to satisfy its need. Hermione was the first to come back to her right mind, her head snapped in George's direction and she dashed for him, but she wasn't fast enough, the creature's claws scratched her entire right side, and the pain was excruciating, she thought her flesh was being peeled right off her bones as she nearly fell to the floor, looking up, she saw the creature going for another hit, and she knew it would be the last thing she would ever see, as she braced herself for impact.

"Hermione!"

The pain never came. Hermione opened her eyes and saw that the monster was heading in another direction; she turned her head and caught a glimpse of a boy. Screams and yells confused her, but she didn't have enough time, as the amazingly fast animal sped towards him, she turned her head and limped as quickly as she could to George.

"George…" Hermione looked at him carefully, not knowing whether to move him or not, she took out her wand and fired some spells into the air, trying her best to get the attention of someone in the castle. She looked over to where the beast was and saw the boy doing his best to fend it off, Fred by his side, casting every spell and charm they knew on the creature. Hermione was petrified at this point, as she remembered who the creature was. It was Smiles.

Moments later, the horned werewolf was on the floor, its breathing very slow, and labored, as it stared into the sky in agony. The castle doors opened, something had finally caught their attention, and it might've been too late. George was still face down in the snow, his body barely moving as he lay there. Professor McGonagall raced over to Hermione, her hands to her face as she saw her bloodied figure. Professor Snape was next to her, staring in disbelief and terror at George.

The professor's frightened faces were all that she saw, as her world slowly became black.

Oh gosh. I'm so proud! I haven't written in forever! And now, here I am, providing you with what I think is one of my best chapters EVER! I'm so happy. Now go read the top so you can learn a lot of new things!


	14. Perfect Perfects

Hey... i don't think you got the message... I posted a new chapter! So gO read it!

Perfect Perfection

Blue Fire Krazed


	15. We'll Wait

Thank you.

Thank you.

Thank you.

To Every Single One of you.

Needed

_**Chapter 14**_

_We'll Wait_

**Blue Fire Krazed**

**(Calliore)**

It was 7 minutes to midnight the night after Hermione and the Twin's Midnight Picnic. Ron was sitting out in the snow in front of the lake, his eyes locked on to something visible only to him. Ron's eyes were red and puffy from the salty tears he had withheld for the last day. He had been sitting in the same spot, staring at the same thing for almost three hours, trying to keep his mind empty of any thoughts. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't completely block out what he had seen the night before. The terrified screams, the bright flashes of random charms being thrown in every direction, and the images that he wished he could block out the most. It was that of his brothers, and his two best friends.

Ron had been in the Hospital Wing longer than anyone. Madame Pomfrey finally pushed him out the door roughly and told him to go get some rest. That had been hours ago, but he could still see their faces. Hermione's face was completely unharmed, save for some mild scratches, Madame Pomfrey would not allow him to see her wounds for reasons she wouldn't say. George was a completely different story; he had four dark, deep cuts running from his forehead to his bottom lip, the whole right side of his face was slightly deformed and bruised. Smiles had been said to be sent out of the school.

Ron had asked over and over again why Madame Pomfrey could not just heal their cuts like she had done so many times before, but Madame Pomfrey would just give him a solemn look and walk into her office to fetch a paper, some important looking document, medicine, or she would just walk into her office and come out three minutes later, empty handed, and busy looking.

It was exactly seven minutes past midnight when he sensed someone around him, he shrugged off the feeling and anticipated someone, or rather, something. Two minutes later he gave up, as pieces of the night before invaded his mind. Ron catapulted himself five feet in the air when something soft and warm landed itself on his shoulder, his head hit a chin and he rubbed it for a second as he regained himself. Ron turned his head, quickly putting on an angry look and glared at the emerald-eyed teenager behind him. His eyes quickly went from angry to curious as he piled Harry with questions on Hermione, George, and why Harry had been gone most of the day.

Harry answered most of Ron's question with a quick nod or shake of the head. But when Ron asked Harry what Ron had been asking Madame Pomfrey for the majority of the day, Harry's eyes fell and fixed themselves on the floor. Ron's eyes bore into Harry as Harry just stared into the ground, as if he was trying hard to dig a hole with his eyes.

"Harry…" Ron asked cautiously, "What going to happen to Hermione and my brother?" more silence followed. Ron's eyes watered and puffed and reddened once more, but he held it back, grabbing Harry's shoulders. Harry was shaken wildly from side to side as Ron repeated his question over and over again. Ron's violent expressions of sadness overwhelmed Harry, small salty droplets of pain and agony fell from his eyes in vicious rivers down his face as Ron continued to shake Harry, he was loosing the power and energy, and his control was slowly disintegrating. Harry stared at Ron's face through the shaking and the blurriness. Ron took one look into Harry's eyes and all hope for control was lost, it was as if the world was going to end, an uncertain bewilderment was hidden behind the livid green eyes, Ron fell to the floor with a soft thump. His silent sobs shook his body with such intensity, it almost seemed that Ron was having a seizure.

"Ron…" Harry said softly, tears still flowing freely from his eyes, "Ron… don't cry… we don't know what is going to happen… none of the professors know why the wounds won't heal with magic, or human medicine, nothing is helping them, their cuts don't even heal by themselves, they just stay there, open and un clotted. Dumbledore has called in the best doctors from St. Mungo's, and The Cures, and even Muggle doctors, they have all tried something.. they just don't know what to do…" Harry was able to maintain his voice steady as he told Ron most of what he had learned, but tears began to roll down his face once again as he remembered Hermione on the floor, only inches away from George, whose condition was no better, or even worse that Hermione's, "Ron.. what do you remember from last night?"

Ron's voice was shaky and muffled as he spoke into his arms, "We were walking by the boy's dormitory window, when I remember you noticed a bright red spark being fired not to far away, instead of waiting, we ran down the castle and were at the front door without being interfered with.. I remember thinking that it was probably nothing, just some 7th years trying to play a prank. But the second we stepped out of the castle, I saw them.. Fred.. with that horrible beast running toward him, and how Hermione attracted its attention… and how quickly you had pushed me out of the way.. You hit the thing with an Expelliramus charm in the back, but you saved Hermione. I remember running back into the castle, I was in front of McGonagall's classroom in an instant… and then I remember Hermione and George… so hurt... and so weak…"

Harry put his arm on Ron's shoulder. There was nothing to say. There was nothing to do, and waiting would only make them both miserable, but they were going to wait for Hermione. A pair of fiery-crimson eyes stared at the twosome from not too far, they were wet with fear, but mostly with the empty feeling of being lonely and forgotten. The eyes had sat there for three hours, staring at something visible only to that pair of eyes.

-------------

Most of this Will Be Posted first on calliore. 


	16. In Touch

I forgot some things. I changed others. Not the best. But its been a while. Can't guarantee a quicker chapter update. But I swear I'll try.

Once again. Thank you. So **_very_** much.

**Last updated before this:** 10.29.05

Today: 11.11.06

Needed

_**Chapter 15**_

_In Touch_

**Calliore**

"_You're so beautiful…"_

"_Can I hold you?"_

"_Take my hand..."_

…_Soft hands on her shoulders, a pair of arms around her waist. A kiss placed upon the back of her neck. Her head turned slightly and her lips met another's in a deep, warm embrace. The kiss on her neck was traveling upwards as two pairs of hands held her own..._

Her eyes opened slowly, and she took in a dark wooden ceiling. Her head felt heavy so she didn't raise it. Her arms felt pained, so she didn't move them, she just lay there, completely motionless, in a heavy silence, her only company; a ceiling. Her mind was void of any thoughts; any that did enter her mind were quickly dismissed as they caused her much pain. Her eyes gently closed, and she fell back into a blissful, painless sleep.

--

Harry watched as Hermione opened her eyes, he admired the beautiful way that they shone, though her eyes seemed a bit lackluster, he could still see the beautiful, intelligent Hermione that had been hurt too many times. He smiled, but said nothing; he would wait for her to notice him, for her to see him sitting there, by her side, the way it was meant to be. She never did. Her eyes remained glued to the ceiling, she didn't move an inch. For a long while, her eyes remained open, and for a long time, Harry watched. He knew that she probably wouldn't notice him, but at least he knew. She was going to be okay.

--

She spent hours on end alone. Not a soul had remembered her. She had been in the same spot for days, hoping… waiting. She had gone out once before this. Plan in her head to visit those she had hurt, but thought against it when she saw Harry walk out of the infirmary. She followed him to his dormitory and heard him utter the password as she hid behind a large pillar. She remembered the way she had so cleverly snuck into the boy's dormitory, high up on one of the floors, and she listened in. She heard Ron's tears, and felt Harry's anguish, and her eyes filled with tears as well. Not only had she hurt some of her best friends, but no one had thought about her.

She sat up in her bed and looked at her arms. Bruised, and at one point, they were bloody and broken. Her right arm had been broken in two places, on her writs, and mid-radius. Her left arm was mostly cut and bruised, and it wasn't as severe. Her legs were no better than her arms, also left greatly bruised, she had had trouble walking for the first couple of hours. Her back was the part that pained her most; it was where all of the spells and charms had mostly hit her, a great gash running from her shoulder blade down to her tailbone was the deepest, and many other scratches running up and down her back, along with bruises, and blood blisters.

That was one of the things she hated most, every morning after her transformation, she'd wake up and have many bruises and scrapes all over her body. They would heal within a day or two, but the pain was enough to last months. Her broken arm had taken a lot of time to heal, it had been about a week and it was barely starting to heal itself. Her first most hated thing was obvious, and how much she wished she could go to the infirmary, and undo what she had done. She had not the courage to travel so far.

--

Harry and Ron walked solemnly to their classes, once again, the whole school knew. No one bothered them, they received sympathetic looks from all over, but not a word was spoken. The occasional conversations about The Beast were heard, and everyone sympathized for Hermione and George. There was little to say about Harry and Ron, everyday for a week, their days were the same. They went to class, spent most of the day in the infirmary, and slept, day in and day out. They were waiting.

--

Fred sat at his table staring idly at the ceiling. He hadn't seen his brother. He hadn't seen Hermione. He couldn't. His heart would burst from the pain of seeing them, in such a condition. So he drowned out his sorrow, his misery, his regret. The Three Broomsticks was his haven.

--

_He held her chin in his hand and pulled her face up to meet his. He stared deep into her eyes and all the rest of the world disappeared around them. It was just the two of them. _

_He smiled, and held his hand out. A single white daisy appeared on his fingertips; he pulled her hair back and put the flower in her ear, and kissed her nose. _

"_In this world full of magic, my only magic is you."_


End file.
